


Suns and Moons

by Spirit_Flash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Folklore, Friendship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shit's about to go down guys, Traditions, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Flash/pseuds/Spirit_Flash
Summary: The werewolves of today are now divided.The major clan of the werewolves, the Moons, stick with their traditions and remain mostly secluded from human interaction. Over the past few centuries, increasing numbers of werewolves have since left the clan and integrated with human society, and such runaway werewolves are known as the Suns. The Moons are displeased and disgusted by such rebellion, and long to have a united clan once more.So what happens when a Moon, Urstuve Lunae, meets a Sun, Cortse Yanvi? And what lengths will each other do to maintain who they are?





	1. Chapter 1

Let me tell you a story.

Nobody knows how the world was formed. They may tell you they do, but they really don't. Who can say that a god, instead of gods, created the universe? Who can say that the random collisions of matter suddenly created the moon, the earth, and everything else? And what can you say about that? Do you know how the universe was made?

The Moons thought that they knew the answer. After all, most could trace their ancestry to the Roman Empire. The Greeks came first, and the Romans simply copied and translated their religion and culture. If you said that to a Moon, they would have ripped your throat out. You should not mess with their origin, even if it could be a myth. They believed in the moon goddess, Luna, as due to her position of maintaining the moon, the werewolves could shift into the night, and enjoy her beauty. Luna was the Roman equivalent to the Greek goddess, Selene. 

The werewolves did not have a pleasant origin story myth. The first werewolf, Lycaon of Arcadia, tricked the gods and goddesses into eating his son's flesh in a meal he cooked for them. Angered, Zeus/Jupiter transformed him into a wolf. Roman writers also mentioned about werewolves. Pliny the Elder and Virgil, for example, wrote about humans transforming into wolves. Had more mortals dare defy the wrath of Zeus/Jupiter, or was it a blessing, the Moons wondered. The werewolves, with no choice than to accept their complicated blood, decided to look to a divine figurehead to help them.

The founders of Rome, Romulus and Remus, were saved by a motherly wolf, who had lost her pups previously. She used her remaining milk to nurse them, and treated them like her own children, instead of devouring them like other wild creatures would have done. Romulus and Remus were then taken away by shepherds, who thought that it wouldn't be fair to leave them in the wild.

The Moons, through their devout faith in Luna and the Roman legends, decided that Romulus and Remus' lives were a warning to them. After all, Romulus murdered his brother when they argued over Rome. Humans were proven to be troublesome, and problematic. They destroyed nature in order to build themselves temples, and grand houses. The Moons, hidden into human society, found themselves to be 'free' when they could roam under the dark cloak of the night. They stayed near the temples, to honour the gods for allowing them to live. 

The Romans were cruel people. Methods like decimation and crucifixion disgusted the Moons, who could not bear to see such brutality being practiced by mortals, as the gods seemed more justified to follow such. Many Moons, disillusioned with humanity, fled to the woods. Many stayed behind, and repressed their inner spirits. The werewolf population slowly began to grow, under the guise of ordinary marriages, or simply in the serenity of the slowly dying woods.

Many Moons were separated. Times of desperation occurred, but faltered. Reality had to kick in. 

Centuries later, many Moons found themselves in the countryside of Southern Italy, struggling with finances and earning enough money from farming. Advancements of civilisations caused hunting to be in the hands of other Italians, rather than themselves, so the need for money was strong. They couldn't hunt in the dark anymore. They would have gotten caught.

The First World War saw mass emigration to the United States. Many Moons followed that path, to get better job opportunities. The United States was far larger, and more diverse. It sounded perfect for the repressed Moons. But some of the repressed Moons began to wonder why they couldn't simply just break themselves free from their inner wolves. It felt like a curse in a human society. They sought to integrate themselves with the humans entirely, rather than secluding themselves.

The Moons separated again, except with the guarantee of the next generation of werewolves not understanding their wolf heritage. These were the Suns.

And this is how the Moons think their paths began.


	2. Cortse Yanvi

Cortse was raised on myths and legends of wolves. He always loved listening to them.

He was told briefly of the Greek mythology version of gods and goddesses, of animals and people. When he grew older, and begged to be retold stories that he had forgotten, he was always shushed, and told of how he was 'too old' to be told such stories. Yet, his parents always taught him about the inferiority of 'old-timers'; people who did not walk the path of modernity, and kept to their inefficient, traditional ways. To drive this message, they told him other stories, and kept the idea of wolves away from him as much as they could.

He remembered being told about how the Sun, in her might and glory, was triumphant over the reclusive Moon, despite being a star herself. The Sun, from a young age, was told by the Moon of how puny she was compared to the night sky, and her shining children, the stars. Until she grew, and grew so large that she overcame the Moon and her children, the stars, as well. The Sun, being so strong and powerful, no longer needed the Moon or the stars to rely on, and lived by herself, and stayed by her own part of space. This was why the Sun and the Moon hated each other; because the Sun was superior. 

There was also another popular story that he was told about. The Moon, in her trickery and jealousy, told the Sun to eat her own children, and pretended herself to have eaten the stars. The Sun complied, found out that she was deceived, and never trusted the Moon again. The Sun remained alone to herself, but more strong than ever.

_Be like the sun, _was the moral of the story. _Keep your own light, and don't let others take it away from you. Show them that you can be brighter than all of them._

He thought it was just a story, like any other fantasy. He didn't think it was a product of multi-generational conflict. 

In his childhood, he never knew about his heritage, or his strange blood. He just remembered having the most normal life that he could possibly have. He had two siblings, a normal brother and sister, and a third sibling on the way. He would coo and whisper near his mother's growing belly everyday, and wish the best for his unborn sibling. They were your average Italian-American family.

His brother Angel, known as the rebel of the family, decided to retell the wolf stories to Cortse after finding out that their parents stopped telling him them.

"But mom and dad said-" Cortse whispered.

"This is important to you, Cortse, and I know that you want to hear this," Angel replied, "so I won't let mom and dad take that away from you."

Cortse wondered if Angel was hiding something; if Angel knew a fact that he didn't. He quickly forgot about his concerns, and carried on with his normal life.

His sister, Cate, was his twin sister, but they were almost nothing alike. Cate was far more outgoing, and greatly enjoyed sports and not focusing much on her schoolwork. She still got good grades, though to see that she did not have to put much effort into doing so infuriated Cortse. He felt as though they were in a daily competition, which caused Cortse to think violent thoughts, once. About tackling her to the ground, and ripping her throat out with his teeth, to assert dominance. Such thoughts shocked and scared him, to the point where he cried for an hour, non stop. He was only seven years old.

Such confusion was because he was never educated about who he was. Rather, he was educated about the human world, and human topics.

He went to school like an ordinary citizen, and always aced general science. He held a fondness of astrology, which may or may not have been influenced by the childhood stories that he grew up with. But no matter how many times the Moon was portrayed in a negative light, he loved it. It shone beautifully, in the thick dark curtain splayed across the skies at night. His family and him lived comfortable lives in their house, which overlooked the hills and the forests. Cortse was never allowed near the trees. He was instructed to never go near them, for they were too dangerous to enter. That was a logical explanation, because America was a dangerous country. Cases of constant violence scared him sometimes. But just like others, he gradually became desensitized.

There was a conscience within him, telling him to not be afraid. Telling him that he was beyond such mortal weakness. But he didn't know what it was.

Wolves were common in states like Alaska, especially grey wolves. Cortse knew that hunters shot wolves if they got too close, or threatened their livestock, which caused him immense sadness. He couldn't explain why he loved them so much. He couldn't understand how simple fables and short stories could create such heavy sympathy for the creatures.

Cortse lived in Minnesota, where several thousand wolves lived. State parks and other beautiful treasures of nature graced the state. He could have gotten to them at some point, because of planned school trips to plan for conservation of famous nature reserves to protect them from possible demolition, but his parents always pulled him out of the programs, with fears of 'something that shall not be mentioned'.

Cortse himself dubbed it like that, though he didn't understand what he had that would cause him danger. He was an average boy, with dark hair and green eyes. His mother had green eyes, while his father had blue eyes. Italians sometimes called blue eyes 'celesti', which meant 'like the sky'. 

He enjoyed his life, even with the unintended lack of knowledge of his true nature. Nothing could have changed that. That was what he thought. Until he met another Italian-American family. The ones that showed him the true secret that he was sheltered away from. They were Moons, with the surname Lunae.


	3. Urstuve Lunae

Humans were not to be trusted. That was obvious since the day that he learnt how to speak.

"Urstuve, repeat after me..." his mother would say to him, as he was bounced around on her lap, and cuddled.

"Us werewolves are the children of Selene, our goddess and protector of the moon," he repeated, "and we must uphold our pride under all costs."

He was proud to be a werewolf. He was instructed and demanded to hold pride in his nature. He was taught how to speak Italian and Latin, and obviously English. The state of Minnesota seemed perfect for the rearing of werewolf children; during the holidays, Urstuve was taught to shift into his wolf form, and run with the wolves around him. It was a source of heavy enjoyment and freedom.

Urstuve's childhood was divided between his mother and father. His mother, Aurelia, lived closer to humans, and somewhat enjoyed her life in the noisier neighborhoods. It was relaxing for her to understand that her child would not be tempted into prematurely joining the pure wolves and risking his safety, because of hunters occasionally strolling around the wild forests and obtaining pelts illegally. His father, Roman, was more secluded and more isolated from humans, as he lived in a cabin in the woods far away. The woods were one hour away by foot, and around twenty minutes by car, including moderately busy traffic. 

It was amicable for his parents to be separated. Traditionally, the Moons discouraged this, but they both decided that they would introduce Urstuve into being in touch with both his human and wolf sides, rather than giving one of them up altogether. It was not realistic for him to abandon one of the fundamental parts of himself, and he needed a backup plan if the forests were one day gotten rid of. The Moons had many generations see woodland being cut down for palaces, homes and public facilities to replace them. It was still the same thing, except government buildings had replaced the palaces. 

Urstuve was enrolled into primary school to acquire basic social skills and to be educated. America had free compulsory public schooling, so Urstuve had to be educated anyways. He had American citizenship from birth; he was born in a hospital intentionally for this purpose. His father objected to the idea of it, but his mother was adamant that he was registered to be recognized in the American legal system. 

His father, arguably, hated the human side of the werewolves. He had seen family members become Suns, and leave their families permanently to settle with humans. He had even witnessed mixed blood children being born from their mingling with ordinary people. His intense disgust and hatred for the predicament instilled a deep disgust toward humans in Urstuve, too. He felt pity toward his father for having to see relatives betray their families and their blood to have a more luxurious life, rather than merely comfortable.

But to say that Urstuve outright hated humans was a lie. He had to use human made contraptions, like the shower and the heater, when he lived with his mother in their house. Their house was a small shack, made out of bricks and wooden flooring. It was disappointing to see the wooden flooring everyday for Aurelia; it was a reminder that the Moons may never be able to live in peace away from the growing population of the humans, due to the growing demand for resources. If it benefited the humans, Urstuve realized, then nothing else mattered. Especially not some pesky werewolves forced to give up several of their core values to survive.

Urstuve, through Roman, was told about the ritual sacrifices that used to be carried out for Selene. Back before, the Romans used to perform sacrifices to please their gods, like Zeus/Jupiter or Hades/Pluto, and pray for good luck. The Romans were known to be ruthless, and performed gruesome and excessive executions on people deemed different. Decimation was a heartless practice that eliminated the tenth man of a group for military practice. Crucifixion was enacted for the humiliation of the person dying. Christians were fed to lions for entertainment.

Urstuve, through learning this piece of history, became disgusted by people. What his parents told him, about everything wrong and horrid about humanity, aligned with such history. He couldn't understand why they were so cruel to other people. He clung to his werewolf heritage closer. His father was pleased to understand that his son was following what he and his wife told him. It was a blessing for him to hear that he wasn't converted to their side either. 

"Maybe we can finally convince some of the Suns to turn back to us," Roman often hoped loudly, "through showing them that turning to the humans is pathetic. They were far more immoral and disgusting than us. We had a gift. They turned it away. But they can go back. I know that they can."

Urstuve couldn't help hoping so too. 

* * *

"I found him in the woods," Roman informed Urstuve, with his hand tightly around a boy's mouth. "We shall raise him as one of our own."

The new boy wailed as he was smacked to shut him up. Urstuve was disturbed by his father's conduct toward the young boy. 

"Father, why did you kidnap a human?" Urstuve demanded, and held the boy by his shoulders. He locked eyes with the poor child, trying to comfort him. "Surely he didn't do anything?"

"He's a Sun, Urstuve."

"What? No way..." Urstuve kept his hold on the boy, and continued to maintain eye contact. "Do you know what that man is talking about?"

"No!" the boy insisted. "What is happening?"

"Your parents lied that you were a normal human," Roman explained. "Why else would you have been trailing around the forest? It's in your nature. Your mannerisms and your behavior are of mine when I was younger. It's a sign that you've been sent to us. Selene has given us the responsibility to teach you."

"Father, this isn't right!" Urstuve was firm. "We need to return him."

"We must show him the true colors of his nature. Teach him how to shift into a wolf. Maintain his traditions. It's because of his castaway parents that he is ignorant of who he is."

"Mom! Dad!" the boy screamed. 

"You will never see those traitors again," Roman promised, and escorted him into his room. "Now, shut up!"

Urtstuve couldn't bear to see the treatment of the stranger for even a mere moment. From his father's declaration, the stranger was a werewolf too, yet he was treated poorly. He couldn't find any justification in that, even if the boy was allegedly a Sun. He felt sympathy for him. Even if he never saw or knew the boy, he had the strong desire to protect him, and send him back to where he came from. He already guessed that he wouldn't be happy with them.

At night, he felt himself get braver and stronger. He prayed silently, hoping that Selene was hearing him. He begged her to help him, and guide him to the best decision possible. His instincts were tugging at him, urging that he take the boy to a safe place. He tried to think for one. Somewhere away from here, or at least far enough.

"Mother's home," he decided. 

He brushed his teeth first, to pretend that he was going to asleep. He slept on the couch when he stayed with his father. There wasn't much space for another bed, no matter how many times his mother nagged that he needed one to protect his posture. He hid his face with his blanket, and focused on his hearing to sense when his father fell asleep. He could hear the boy's sniffling, and whispers to be rescued.

_I'm on my way, _he internally promised.

When he heard that his father's breathing slowed to prove his slumber, Urstuve quickly rushed to the bedroom and opened the door. His father was a deep sleeper, and was often compared by his mother to an animal in hibernation, though wolves do not hibernate. He found the boy still sobbing, with a red slap mark on his cheek. When the boy saw him, his whines stopped. It was an instant connection.

Urstuve hooked their arms together, closed the bedroom door silently, and rushed out of the cabin. He knew the way back. If he felt lost, he could use his sense of smell.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked.

"I know a place we can go," Urstuve assured.

They both ran in the night. Urstuve's bravery and strength was maximized, and he never felt so empowered. The boy next to him must have felt the same, because they were sprinting with similar pace, with the same desire to be far away as possible from the bigger wolf. Their shoes left washable marks in the dirt. To be with someone else, to experience such a special moment of temporary freedom and away from the expectations of grumbling, frustrated adults, was bliss. It was so exciting to be doing something by his own will, rather than the restrictions of others. 

He knew, within himself, that he didn't want to let this boy go. He felt a harsh ache of responsibility over him. He never had a friend before, close enough to touch and treasure with his senses. Even if it was with peeks and grazing of fingers over the other's hands. It was like winning a lifetime precious prize. It sounded predatory, though within, all he ever wanted was someone else who understood him. Not someone who was obligated to do so. Having a prisoner wouldn't have sated his curiosity. It would have told him nothing.

"Is he chasing us?" the boy fearfully asked.

"You'll be okay," Urstuve promised, still buzzing from the happiness from encountering another werewolf, even if their encounter was messed up.

* * *

Running past traffic was a disaster. They would have been roadkill if the drivers weren't sympathetic to children. 

"Kid! Stop!" Urstuve ignored the cries for him or the boy next to him to stop. "This ain't safe-"

"Are you crazy?" the boy screeched, but followed Urstuve anyways. 

"Where do you live?" Urstuve climbed on top of a red car hood, and plopped down back onto the tarmac. "Hey-"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know your own address? Huh. Then you have to stick by me."

Urstuve's ears picked up on conversations happening in cars. He could sense that the boy's ears were sensitive, too, because he was uncomfortable with the words.

"Karen, there are two kids that are crossing over cars...!"

"We can't let them catch us!" Urstuve said.

"B-but maybe they can get me back to my parents!"

"You don't even know where they live. Think about it."

"Then where do you live?"

"Close by." 

_Spoiled brat, _Urstuve couldn't help thinking. _Perhaps I should have left him behind at father's place to teach him gratitude..._

_... just kidding. I cannot disrespect Selene's will. _

* * *

"Is this a new friend from school?" Aurelia asked initially.

Urstuve was going to say yes. It would have made it so much easier.

"I got kidnapped!" the boy announced.

"By him?" Aurelia was talking about Urstuve. 

"No." Urstuve slapped a hand over the boy's mouth. "It was father."

"Oh... the boy's a Sun... isn't he?"

"Apparently. I can't tell."

"He wouldn't deliberately snatch a child away if they were not a Sun. You've done the right thing, Urstuve."

"Do not thank me. Thank Selene."

"Of course. Come in."

Urstuve, when he got older, would realize his mother's unease and discomfort with how much his father's radical views had impacted on him. 

* * *

"Will I see my parents again?" the boy asked. He asked a lot of questions. "Your mother is not like your father, is she?"

"She never liked my father's extreme views."

"Extreme?"

"Over-the-top?"

"Ah." 

The boy was sent to take a bath, which Aurelia helped start. He refused to get in, because he wasn't comfortable with staying in strangers' homes. 

"You can trust us," Urstuve promised.

"You did help me," Cortse yielded. "You two are all that I have at the moment."

"Us werewolves have to be united with one another."

"Excuse me?"

"You are one of us. Partly wolf."

"How?" the boy screeched. "Impossible! That's foolish! Those kinds of creatures only exist in fairy tales!"

"Your family was too ignorant of who they are. Blame them for hiding you from the truth."

"No!" Cortse screamed, and slammed the bathroom door behind him. "I don't believe you!"

Urstuve slumped to the floor, tired of trying to appease the clueless young werewolf boy. Having a one-sided friend was hard work. 

* * *

The parents managed to pick up from their trail, to add only to the clear obviousness of the stranger boy's heritage. 

"Hand him over," the father snarled. The mother whimpered, and cradled her large abdomen. She seemed to be close to completing her pregnancy. "Where have you-"

"We gave him shelter and protection from a wolf who kidnapped him." Aurelia, even in her nightgown, looked strong and mighty to Urstuve. She was a brave and defiant werewolf by nature. "We didn't touch him."

"We didn't!" Urstuve assured.

The father growled, and sniffed the boy. Urstuve recoiled from such treatment, and snarled back.

"You're a Moon," the father guessed.

"We are Suns," Aurelia lied. "Do you think of many Moons that reside close to humans?"

"You keep your wolf characteristics. That's very uncommon among the Suns."

"It's more for honoring our ancestors for finding better opportunities in this fine country."

"I've never heard that before."

"I've never heard of families who deliberately hide the truth of their bloodline from their children."

Urtsuve stepped forward. "You need to tell him things about the werewolves. He wouldn't listen to me."

"Learning about them would do nothing for such a person."

"Werewolf, not person. You can't hide him from that anymore. Yesterday proved it."

"... you're right. We've been too overprotective, and his natural instincts kicked in, telling him to enter the forest. We must educate him in order for him to come to terms and understand what he's been thinking about."

"What's the boy's name?" Urstuve asked.

"What's your name, first?"

"Urstuve. My mother's name is Aurelia."

"Our son's name is Cortse."

* * *

There were several agreements between the families. Cortse would be educated on his heritage and background. The Yanvis did not establish if they would set limits on what the boy would learn about himself, and his nature. In return for the return of the boy, the Yanvis promised a reward to Urstuve.

"I want to monitor the boy, to ensure his safety," Urstuve said. 

Aurelia was impressed by his maturity. The Yanvis, while nervous to allow such access to their son, kept their promise for a reward.

"It is quite scary to see how intelligent your child is," the father said. "He's so... proud of his inner conscience?"

"We do not believe in suppressing in what is inherent within us," Aurelia stated. "Maybe you should follow that too, for Cortse?"

The father did not seem to agree with her, but was willing to negotiate on Urstuve's contact with Cortse.

"They do not go to the same school, but we can organize play dates and video chats." The father looked back at Urstuve, open to if Urstuve would change his mind. "You may still request something else as a reward?"

It took time for Urstuve to process that, because of his youth, but when he understood, he replied, "I want to know him more."

He knew that the father was scared of him. He was in touch with his wildness and humanity. He understood exactly who he was.

That equated to power. 

He was stronger than Cortse.

The father knew that.

Cortse was nothing more than prey if he wasn't prepared for werewolves like him. It was a simple threat.

* * *

Roman crept into the house at night, when the Yanvis had left and Urstuve prepared for bed.

"I told you it worked," Roman boasted to Aurelia. 

Urstuve quickly rushed to the living room, where Roman was sitting, and Aurelia was standing rigidly by the television. She used it more than Urstuve himself.

"Your harming of that child was in no shape or manner justified!" Aurelia screamed. 

"I was preparing him and Urstuve for the real world. A world that doesn't maintain our rights, and treats us like mantle pieces-"

"I cannot believe you exacted this."

"Well, it worked." Roman's fingers found their way inside of Urstuve's hair, combing through it proudly. "My son has displayed bravery, in the face of fear and oppression of a fellow wolf. Exactly like I have reared him."

"..." 

"Your parents would have agreed with me, Aurelia. You know that they would have."

"This still does not justify that you have done such horror in front of a child. Our. Child."

"We should listen to the boy first, before we make our own conclusion," Roman proposed. He turned to his son, with a wide grin. "Are you proud of yourself, for helping that fellow wolf in need?"

"Get out," Aurelia demanded. "This... is the reason why I cannot stand to be in the same room with you without Urstuve. You are a maniac, bound by your hatred and aloofness."

It was too late, though, and she knew such. Urstuve had a taste of what it was like to rebel against instructions, and trust his conscience. Just like his father.


End file.
